80sgame
index from: http://www.inthe80s.com/toys/index.shtml 255 Computer Command 2XL 2XL 3-D Decoder Books C C.O.P.S. (Cyber Cops) C.O.P.S. C.O.R.P.S. C.U.T.I.E.S Cabbage Patch Kids Cabbage Patch Kids Koosas California Raisins Candy Land Capsela Building Sets Captain Powers Captain Power Card Maker Care Bear Cousins The Care Bears Book of Favorite Bedtime Stories Care Bears Casey Castle Greyskull Cat's Crandle Cat's Eye Cauliflower Kids Centurions Chain Lightning Charmkins charms? Chatty Patty Cherry Merry Muffin Dolls Chickaboo Chinese Jacks Chinese Jump Rope CHiPs Merchandise Choose Your Own Adventure Books Chopliffter game Chopper Christie Stylin Head Chubbles Chuck Norris and the Karate Commandos Click-Clacks Cliff Hangers Glow-in-the-dark Race Sets Clownie Clowny Clutch Poppers Clyde's Car Crusher Coleco Vision Colecovision Colorforms Computron Connect Four Construx Cool Cuts Kara Cooties Corky Corningware Playset Couch Potatoes Counting Bears Cozy Coupe Crash Cars Crash Test Dummies Creepy Crawlers Cricket Critter Sitters Crocodile Mile The Cross Boss Crossbows and Catapaults Crossfire Crystar And The Crystal Warriors Cupcake Dolls cup cake dolls Cupcakes Curse of the Cobra D Dancerella Dancing Flowers Danger Mouse, The Secret Agent Darci Daring Debbie(Evil Kneival's sister) Darta Buggy DAS Dazzle Dolls Demolition Derbies Digger The Dog Dinah Mite Dino Riders Diseect an Alien Dizzy Dizzy Dinosaur Dolly Pops Dolly Surprise Dolly Surprise Domino Rally Don't break the Ice! don't know Don't Spill The Beans Don't Tip The Waiter! Don't Wake Daddy Doodle Dome Double Dare Dragon Fly Dream Catcher or something like that Dream Dancer Dress 'n' Dazzle Dressy Bessy Dukes of Hazard Board Game Dukes of Hazard Tonka Toy Dukes of Hazzard Action Figures Dungeons And Dragons Action Figures Dweebs Geeks and Weirdos DynaMic E E.T.'s Eagle Easy Bake Oven Einstein Electronic Battleship Enchanted Horses Entertech Battery Operated Water Guns ERTL Play Ground Kids The ET Board Game Etch-a-Sketch Animator Evil Kneivel Stunt Bike Ewok Board Game Ewok Stuffed Animals Ewok Village EZ 2 Do F Fabuland Fabulous Fred Fairy Tail Birds Fairy Winkles Family Tree House Fancy Fillies Fantastic Flowers Fashion Gals Fashion Plates Fashion Star Fillies Fashion Star Fillies Fashion Wheel Fashion Wheel Fat Wheels Fazz Feed Me! Fireball Island Fire Fox Fisher Price Happy Apple Fisher Price Vanity Set Fisher Price Video Cams Flexiblocks Flip and Fold Fashions Flower Fairies Flower Kids Flower Making Basket Flower Making Basket Flower Patch Kids Flower Princess Kingdom Dolls Fluppy Dogs Food Fighters The Forest Families Forever Friend Fraggles Freakie Freezies Fresh N' Fancy Fufur Funny Freddy Furskins Fuzzy Felt Fuzzy Pumper's Barber Shop Fuzzy Stickers G G.I. Joe G.U.T.S. Garbage Pail Kids Garbage Pail Kids Garfield Merchandising Gas Guzzler Gem or Jem Gem Germs Get Along Gang Get In Shape Girl Get In Shape Girl Get in Shape Girl Ghost buster action figures! Ghost Busters Fire Station The Giant/ Guzzlers info update Giant Tinker Toys The Giant Ginny Girl's Worl's Girl Talk : Truth or Dare Girl Talk Date Line Girl Talk Phone Glamour Gals Glass Click-Clacks Glo-Friends Glo-worm Glo Worm Glo Worm Glow Rings Glow Worm Gnip Gnop Gobble the Garbage Eating Goat Go Bots Go Go My Walking Pup Golden Girl and the Guardians of the Gemstone Golden Girls Gonga Goo Goo dolls (I think) Gorguts Gotcha Green Machine and Red Baron Big Wheel Green Machine Greg-Gory Gremlins Grow With Me Doll Grubby Guard Dog Guess Who Gumby Gummi Bears Gummi Bears H Hackey-sacks Hand Blaster Hands Down The Happy Times Storybook Harry Hand He-Man and She-Ra Action Figures Heads Up Turbo Hopper Heart-to-Heart Bear The Heart Family Hello Goodbye Hello Kitty Henshin Robo By Gakken Herself the Elf Hipitty Hop Hi-Ho Cherrio Hit Stix Holly Hobbie Hollywoods Honda Kick&Go Honey Combs Hot Looks Hot Potato Musical Tossing Game Hot Wheels, Hot Wheels City, Car Wash Hovercraft Huffy bikes Hug-a-Bunch Human Beans Hungry Hungry Hippos I Icebird Ice Cream Dolls Immortals of Change The Incredible Hulk Inflatable Punching Bags Inhumanoids Inspector Gadget Instant Grow Sponge Figures Instant Insanity Intelevision Video Games I Took a Lickin' From a Chicken J Jam Ball Jammie Pie Jammie Pie jaws Jayce & The Wheeled Warriors Jelly Belly Dolls Jem and the Holigrams/Misfits Figurines Jem and the Holograms dolls Jem Keyboard stage (accessory) Jenga Jenny Doll Jewels Jill Johnny Seven Gun Juggles the Clown Julie Doll Jumbo Love Junk Necklace K Karate Kid action figures Karate Kid action figures Keepers Kennel Twins by Applause Kerbangers Kerplunk Key Cars Kid Sister Kimberly Kindles Kissifur Kinex Kissing Dolls Kissletoe Strawberry Doll Kissy Fur Kit and Kaboodle Kittles Knight Rider Car Knight Rider Car Knitting Jenny Knocker Bockers Knock Your Block Off Kooky Katchers Kool-Aid Beverage Maker Kooshas Koosh Balls Koosh balls L A La Carte Kitchen Lace Lady Lovely Locks Lanky Doodles Laser Tag Legions of Power Lego's Lemon Twister Lesson One Light Bright 'Lil Loggers Lil' Me Dolls Li'l Me's Lil' Miss Makeup/Dressup Lincoln Logs Linkin Logs Lite Brite Little Kiddles Little Miss Make-up/Little Miss Dress-up Little People Little Professor Calculators The Littlest Pet Shop The Littles The Littles Little Wee Wild Things The Living Train Lollipop Land Lolo Ball Lone Ranger Long Rider Lost and Found LottsaLeggs Love Buds Lunch Boxes M M.A.S.K. (Mobile Armored Strike Kommand) M.U.S.C.L.E. (Millions of Unusual Small Creatures Lurking Everywhere) M.U.S.C.L.E. Men Madballs Madballs MAD Board Game Madlibs Mad Scientist splatters Mad Scientist Mad Scientist Magic 8 Ball Magical Musical Thing Magic Balloon Magic Mike Magic Nursery Babies add on Magic Nursery Babies Magic Rock Gardens Magic Sand Magnadoodles Main Street Major Morgan Make it Bake it Mandy Doll Mangalords manly toys Maple Town Marble Works Matchbox Car Stunt Tracks Mattel Electronics Intellivision Mattel Electronics Sports Games Maxi Dolls Maxi Max Steele Robo Force Max Steel Robo Force Max Talk Back McBath the Silly Sea Serpent Mega Force Mega Star Merlin Merry Go School Bus Michael Jackson Superstar Of The 80's 12 doll Mickey Mouse Talking Phone Micro Machines Micronauts Microvision Mighty Max Mighty Moes & Tiny Mighty Moes Milky the Cow Mobile Armatron Moblins Modifiers Monchhichi Monchichi's Monday Night Football Monkgomery Monster in my Pocket Monster Mash Moodys Moon Dreamers Moon Shoes Moppet's secret dollhouse Mork and Mindy Dolls Mother Goose Mousetrap Mr. Apple Mr. Fun Fountain Mr. Gameshow Mr. Gameshow Mr. Men and Little Misses Mr. Microphone Mr. Mouth Mr. Potatohead Mr. Quarterback Mr. Stretch Mr. T Action Figures Mr Frosty Munchichi's Muppet Babies My Best Friend Doll My Buddy My Child Doll- African American My Child My Dog Has Fleas My First Doll My First Puppy My Friend Mandy My Little Kitchen by Todays Kids company My Little Pony My Little Pony My Pal 2 My Pet Monster Myself the Elf My Size Barbie N Napper Nerf Items Nerfuls The New of He-man Adventures New Kids on the Block dolls Ninja Stuff Nintendo Gameboy Nintendo Nosy Bears Now You're Cooking! Now You're Cooking! Now You're Cooking Now You're Cookin' O Oh Jenny Oodles Oopsie Daisy Doll Oopsie Daisy Ooze Operation Orbi The Orb Ormsby Bear Outliners P P.J. Sparkles Pamela Doll Parafoil Patty Play Pal Paw Prints Pedal Pretty pee-wee herman doll Pee Wee's Playhouse Penfold Penny Racers Perfection Pet Beans Petra Pet Shop Pals Petsters Photon picture pages marker Picture Play Lite Pig Pong Pig Pong Pig Pong Pillow People Pillow People Pizazz Pizza Party Board Game Pizza Party Plastic record player Play-doh Dentist Play-Doh Fun Factory Play-Doh play doh barbershop (?) Play Ground Kids Pocket Heroes. Pocket Rockers Pogo Ball Pogo Ball Pogo Ball Pogo Pony Pogs Polly Pocket Poochie Pooch Patrol Pop Ball Pop Beads/ Snap Beads Popcorn Pop Gun Popoids Popples... Popples Popples Popples Popples Pop Up Pirate Potato Head Kids Potbelly Stuffed Animals Pound Puppies Pound Purries Powder Puffs Power Lords Power Pockets Power Rangers Power Tires Power Wheels Precious Places Presto Magic Pretty Cut & Grow Pretty Pretty Princess Primal Rage Princess Magic Touch Private Call Phone Puff-a-lumps Puffalump Pulsar Pumpkin Patch Kids Punch Balls Punch Your Lights Out! Punky Brewster Doll Punky Brewster Puppy Puddles Puppy Surprise Purr-Tenders Pussyfoots Pyramid Game Q Q-bert Questron Quints Quiz Whiz R R.O.M. The Space Knight Robot Race N Chase Radio Control Cars Raggedy Ann & Andy Rainbow Bright Rainbow Brite Raindrop and Abrakazebra Rambo Action Figures Ranglor Man Rascals Rat Fink Rattle me Bones Rattler Real Baby Real Baby Real Baby Real Cookin' Tasty Bake Oven The Real Ghostbusters Ricochet Racers: Spiderman vs. Captain America Rigadoon Gang Ripcord Cars Robie Robot Robotech Toys Robotix Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots Rock Lord Rocks and Bugs and Things Roller Racers Rollers Rollin' Bowlin' Romper Stompers Rose Petal Place Rosepetal Place Rough Riders Rough Riders Rub-A-Dub Doggy Rub-A-Dub Dolly Rub-a-round Rub a Dub Doggie Rubik's Clock Rubik's Cube Rubik's Magic Puzzle Rubik's Race Rubik's Revenge Rubik's Snake rude ralf rude ralph Run Yourself Ragged S Sale of the Century Sand-Art Sandy Seaweed Saturn Scrabble People Scratch 'n Sniff Stickers Screwball Scramble Sea Monkeys Sea Wees Secret Places Secret Wars Sectaurs See 'n Say Sega Genesis/Megadrive Sega Genesis/Megadrive Sega Genesis Sega Master system Sesame street machen The Sesame Street Playmates Sew- Easy She-Ra Action Figures She-Ra princess Shimmers Shirt-Tales Shirt Tales Shogun Warriors Showbeam Showbiz Pizza (eg Chuck E. Cheese) Shrink a Dinks Shrinky Dinks Shrunken Heads or Ghost Gun Silly Putty Silvania Animals Silver Hawks Simon Sisters? Sit and Spin Sit 'n Spin Skateboard (Old-School) The Skateboard Gang Skateboards With Fat Wheels Skill Squares Skip-It Skip Stick Sky Commanders Slam books Slap Bracelets Slap Bracelets Sleep Walker Sam the Sleep Walkin' Man Sleepy real baby slimeballs Slime Slinky Slip 'n Slide Slush Puppy Drink Machine Small Stuff Space Shuttle Smarty bear Smokin' Shakers Smooshies Smurfs The Snake Snap Bracelets Snoopy Snow Cone Machine Snoopy Snow Cone Maker The Snoopy Snow Cone Maker Snorks Snugglebumms Snuggle Bums So Small Babies by Galoob Space Pets Sparklins Speak `N Spell Spectra Dolls Spider Writer Spin Jammer Spinjas Spirograph Spirograph Splash Cat Spokey Dokes Spy Tech Spy Tech Squarbles Squirmels (possibly also had another name) Squirmels Squirmels Starbird StarCom Star Fairies Starriors Starting Lineup Star Wars Kenner Action Figures Sticker Albums Sticklebricks Stomper 4x4's Stompers Stompers Stop Boris Stop Thief Storybook Logs Strawberry Shortcake Blow Kiss Baby Doll Strawberry Shortcake Stretch Armstrong Stretch Armstrong Stretch A Sketch Strollin' Bowlin' Stuff Yer (Your) Face Suckerman Sugar Babies Sulvanian Family Sunburst Pets The Sunshine Family Superfection Super Jock Football Supernaturals Super Powers Supersoakers Super Soaker Suzy Scribbles Sweetie Kitty Sweetie Pups and Sweetie Kittys Sweetie Pups Sweetie Pups Sweetie pups Sweet Pickles Sweet Sea Sweet Secret Birds Sweet Secrets Doll Sweet Secrets Switchblade Combs Sylvanians System 7 T Tacky Stretchoids Talking ALF Talking Baby Wurble Talking Big Bird Talking Cabbage Patch Dolls Talking Mickey Mouse Talking Pee Wee Herman Doll Talking Pee wee Herman Doll Talking Snoopy Talking View Master Talking Whiz Kid Talking Whiz Kid Talk 'n Play Talk To Me Books TCR (Total Control Racing) A Team action figures Team America Motorbikes Teddy Beddy Bear Teddy Ruxpin Teddy Ruxpin Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Camera Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Thing a Ding Dings Three Minute Ice Cream And Candy Makers Thundercats Tinker Toys Tipit TOBOR TOMY Air Powered Vehicles TOMY Cup Football TOMY Mermaid TOMY MiniBot Tomy Omnibot 2000/Tomy Verbot TOMY Omnibot TOMY Pocket Cars Tomy Toys WhiteCaps mermaid dog Tomy Toys WhiteCaps mermaid dog TOMY Verbot TOMY Waterfuls Tonka Trucks Tooneyville Choo-Choo Topple Top Trumps Toss Across Touch and Tell Toxic Crusaders Track Ball Transformers Tranzor-z Trapper Keeper Trash Bags Trash Can Trolls Traxx Treasure Trolls Trik Stik Trolls with jewls Tuba Ruba Tub Town tumbling loco TurboGrafx 16 by NEC Turbo Hopper Remote Control Cars Turbo Spinner Turtle Tot Twist and Turn Twister U VWXYZ Upsy Baby US1 Highway Trucking Race Track Video Game Characters (Plush) VIDEO PAINTER Video Smarts Viewers Viewmaster Visionaries Voltron: Defender of the Universe Wacky Pack Stickers Wacky Wall Walkers Watch-amals ( i think) Watchables Water Babies Water Babies Water babies Water Demons Waterfulls Water Pressure Rockets Water Weenies Water Wings Water Yo Yos Wearbears Wedding Bears Weeble Wee Wilds Wee Wilds Wet Banana Wet 'n Wild Whack Attack What's That Sound? Game Wheel Warriors Whip It Whiz Kids Whiz Wheel Whizzers Whoopsie Doll Wild Puffalumps Willi Waterbug Willow Board Game Wing Dings Wish World Kids Wish World Kids wish world kids Wonder Whims Wrestling Buddies Wrestling Star Wrinkles Wrinkles Wrinkles Wrist Racer Wuv Luv Wuzzles Wuzzles WWF LJN Action Figures. WWF Thumbwrestlers WWF Wrestlers Yawnies Yawnie Yo-Yo Ball YumYums Zany Zappers Zap-It Guns Ziffy-Whomper Sleds Ziggy Zim Zam Zoids Zoo babies Zugly